


A New Danger

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is an adventurer, and his dangerous path cross Michael's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fassavoy Fortnightly 3 on LJ.

Danger has always been his life. He enjoyed the thrill, the moment when he could loose his life, but knew nothing would happen because he had all the safety he needed - or just because he was overly confident. It was almost like a drug. He was addicted to the adrenaline rush.  
At five, James climbed trees in the nearby forest. At twelve, he went camping and rafting alone every week. At eighteen, he left home with a backpack and a few bucks, ready for the wild life.  
It took him a couple of months to get to a place that could become his paradise. He stayed two years, then looked for a new haven. He did the same every two years, from the jungle to a desert, to the vast plateaus of Mongolia, then back to the forest. He needed to find new places, new dangers, to continue to live.  
In the meantime, he would work as a guide to earn money for his travels and his booze.

_The sounds of Kenya’s night were lulling him to sleep. He had just closed his eyes when someone knocked on his door. Grumbling, he get up. There was a group of five or six people outside his hut. White skin, even though a couple of them were badly sunburned. All of them healthy. Tourists. He hated them.  
“Sorry to bother you at this late hour.” Heavily accented: they weren’t all English native speakers, but they knew to speak to him in this language. Interesting.  
“A girl at the hotel, Tumaini, told us we should ask you if we wanted something special.” Oh yes, Tumaini, pretty little African girl. She was charming - and incredible in bed. She called him “the White Snake”. Said everybody called him that in the village. Because he was smart and strong and also... very white.  
“We want to hunt lions.” At that, James frowned. “I don’t kill animals, and I won’t help you do it either. Go back to your luxurious hotel and forget about me. Goodnight.”  
He was about to close his door when a handsome guy stopped him. The guy was tall, thin, with chiseled features. ‘Interesting’ James thought again. “Wait, we don’t want to kill them. We just want to watch them. But really close. That’s why Tumaini told us to ask you.”  
After a long conversation, James agreed to guide them for their safari. The tall guy’s warm smile told him he had made the right decision._

For so many years he traveled to every wild place in the world. The Earth was his home. A lonely home, but still his. Lonely because he always flew from big cities. He preferred uninhabited houses in the middle of nowhere. He would go to the nearest small village to purchase his food and his booze, and sometimes make friend with locals, but not much. His love life was more desert than the Sahara...

_The tall and handsome guy’s name was Michael, he learned soon. An accountant in NYC. The man was nice and really interested in James’ life, so James invited him to drink in his tent every night during their safari.  
Michael’s job and life were terribly boring, he said. So, for holidays, he chose his destination carefully: hiking in Peru or Tibet, scuba diving in Australia... They were so alike, James loved talking with Michael.  
They began to heavily make out the second night of the safari. James was okay with sex with a guy. His life was so hectic he didn’t know if he would still be alive a few days from now, so he took pleasure where he found it. And Michael was really handsome and sexy. And the sex was good.  
Too good apparently. He couldn't have foretold the way he felt when the safari ended. And judging by Michael’s look, he felt the same. But Michael’s plane was leaving in two days. They exchanged phone numbers and address, but they both knew their relationship was doomed. Their lives were too different._

Danger has always been his life, and now James was risking it again. It was so long since the last time he was in a big city. And NYC was the biggest he ever visited so far.  
He knocked at the door and waited. He nervously bit his thumbnail. What was he doing here again? His backpack felt strangely too light on his back, even though his whole life was in it.  
The door opened and Michael greeted him with a huge smile.  
Maybe he could find new adventures in the big city.


End file.
